Keller
Keller is a minor character in Tron: Uprising. Biography Keller, a scientist, developed a mind-control technique for General Tesler, incorporating the effects of a haze of pathogenic code together with signals from a tall tower. When Tesler used the technique to brainwash programs to worship Clu, Keller told him she'd created the code to give programs freedom and wanted out, but he informed her that she would either complete the technique or be derezzed, and assigned Pavel to ensure her compliance. Pavel scoffed at her science, which he did not understand, but suggested that they celebrate together as programs in Argon Square fell under the influence of the gas. Keller disdainfully retorted that she'd have to be under the influence of the pathogen, and Pavel said that that could be arranged. When Beck, in his guise as the renegade, broke into the airship from which the viral haze was spreading, Keller used Pavel's light staff to attack Pavel and knock him out, saying that she'd really needed to do that. She escaped as the airship crashed into the signal tower, ending the effects of her virus on the population. On the run after Tesler put a price on her head, she stopped in a light rail station and used an injection to change her surface render to that of a male program, creating a disguise with which to escape detection. The disguise, despite needing to be frequently refreshed via repeated injections, enabled Keller to board a train which was leaving Argon City for Bismuth. However, Paige had boarded the train also and was searching it for the defector, and Keller, trying to keep a low profile, was shocked when Beck approached her seat, called her by name, and invited her to join his resistance movement. Initially, she refused, but in her nervousness she dropped and shattered her injection device, leaving her unable to renew her disguise. Beck helped her escape to the roof, where she interrupted a confrontation between Paige and Pavel; however, the light copter which Pavel ordered to fire on her struck the train's engine, destroying the braking functions and turning it into a speeding death trap. While Pavel and Paige argued over whether to let the train and its passengers be destroyed or to keep searching for the one traitor whom they'd been originally hunting, Keller, deprived of the wing chute she'd attempted to escape with, returned to the train. Beck interrupted Keller again as she attempted to climb out one of the train windows, but she still refused to join his "ragtag rebellion," stating that in Bismuth, she could disappear and start afresh. She fled once again, following engineers Ott and Lenz to the roof of the train, where they intended to use magnetic grapples to pull themselves to the escape pod several cars ahead. Ott, attempting to shake her off, derezzed when the train passed through a tunnel, and she used his grapples to get to the escape pod, only to be left behind when Lenz launched it without her (which was fortunate, as he and the pod were derezzed moments later by a different train). Eventually Keller reached the front of the speeding train. Trapped in the first compartment with nowhere to go, she hid behind a large container on the compartment's cargo shelf. When Paige entered, promising Keller a second chance with the Occupation if she would surrender, Keller began to push the heavy container toward the edge of the shelf, hoping to crush Paige beneath it. Paige had stopped directly beneath the container, still trying to persuade Keller to surrender, saying that Tesler had given her a second chance and would give Keller one too; but she became distracted by the readouts on the train's viewscreen, indicating that the runaway train was heading for a broken bridge and certain disaster, and ran out of the danger zone before the container could fall. Keller stepped out from behind the container when Beck, at the car's rear door, shouted that they both needed to hang on now; Paige saw her and again promised her a second chance. At that moment the container that Keller had moved fell to the floor, landing heavily directly where Paige had been standing. Paige saw it and understood what Keller had tried to do, but affirmed that the second chance would still start now. Keller, together with Paige, jumped from the train as Beck managed to slow it down just before it crashed into a canyon. Trusting Paige's words, Keller allowed the commander to change her circuits back from white to red, and together they approached the arriving light copters. Paige held back to speak to Beck, and Keller, approaching them, said she had something to tell Paige about him; Beck, already disappointed that Keller had switched sides again, feared that she would blow his cover, but instead Keller stated that he was a real hero. Upon their return to Tesler's command ship, Paige thanked Tesler for giving Keller a second chance. Tesler assured her that he'd meant it, and asked her to depart. Left alone with Tesler, Keller knelt, affirming her loyalty to Clu and saying she wouldn't disappoint the general again. Tesler, stooping over her, said that he knew she wouldn't, and closed his hand over her left shoulder. His energy gauntlet lit, and Keller screamed as cracks spread across her skin, derezzing her. Trivia *Keller may be named after Sister Mary Kenneth Keller, the first American woman to earn a PhD in Computer Science, one of the developers of BASIC, and founder of the computer science department at Clarke College in Iowa, which she directed for twenty years. *Her full name, as given on her wanted posters, was KELLER_P4d. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Programs Category:Scientists Category:Tron characters Category:Tron: Uprising characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased characters